In Aeternum
by QTR
Summary: Semper coniuncti in aeternum, in Latin, translates to "together forever for eternity." A/U GSR. Vampires. Chapter two now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Aeternum

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Semper coniuncti in aeternum, in Latin, translates to "together forever for eternity."

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and some other important people who are not me own CSI.

**A/N: **Blame _Twilight_ and _Underworld_ for this one. I have some weird vampire thing going on right now, and somehow my twisted mind decided to translate it into GSR. I shouldn't start another story right now with two others still incomplete, but my best friend made me post this, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it :P I will also be updating the other stories ASAP. In the mean time, I hope you guys enjoy this.

_**Prologue**_

The air reeked of it.

The fresh slaughter, inside the house he was observing from the shadows, was quite tempting. It was almost tempting enough to get caught. But not quite tempting enough.

His bright blue eyes reflected the moonlight like a prism, casting dancing lights off into the distance. The flashing blue and red lights reflected off his skin, and he listened to the shouts of police officers and the distant sirens of approaching ambulances.

He watched as she was led out of the house by social workers, covered from head-to-toe in the stench. Her own blood was dripping down her back, and its cruel sweetness made the other smells absolutely putrid in comparison.

"So the woman finally killed him, did she?"

He didn't even have to turn around to know who was talking to him. He had sensed her presence long before she had made it known. "Is it necessary that you follow me at all times?"

The strawberry blonde smirked at this, her teeth curling over her crimson lips. She had just fed, and was obviously in a very good mood. "Necessary? Of course not, but if I didn't, how would I ever have any fun?"

He curled his lips in distaste at the foul human stench emanating from her. He was used to her random, indiscriminate selection of meals by now, but each new scent caused his stomach to turn. "You're in a good mood."

"Ah, the first fresh kill of the night, Gil. I was starving."

"Who was it this time?" he asked, his eyes never straying from the brunette girl. He couldn't bring himself to look away. "Did you finally get that businessman to let his guard down?"

"It wasn't hard," Catherine replied, following his gaze to the girl, bored. "Human men are so easy to manipulate. It was too easy, if you ask me." Her eyes flickered to his face, and she watched his eyes change from baby blue to almost black. "You haven't fed yet, have you?"

"I'm on a diet," he simply replied. His blood began surging through his veins as the social workers brought her closer to his hiding place. He felt his fangs extending involuntarily, eager for the fresh meal.

"If you want her so badly, why don't you just take her?" Catherine asked, gazing down at her nails. "She's just a kid, it wouldn't be hard."

"I don't want to kill her," Gil replied, forcing his eyes to stray from her face, forcing himself back under control. "You know that as well as I do."

"Well I don't see why not," Catherine mused. "With blood like that, I'd kill her."

A low growl began to emanate from him, vibrating in his chest. At the sound of the warning, she rolled her eyes, backing off.

"Jesus, fine. She's yours. But I still don't understand why you won't just kill her and get it over with. You're torturing yourself with this," Catherine replied.

"I'm not going to kill her," Gil repeated, watching as she was loaded into a police cruiser. "Especially not now. Not after all that she's gone through."

"What, tonight? So her stupid mother killed her asshole father, what's the big deal? It's about time. Hell, with all that blood, you should enjoy the feast."

"That's a little cold, Catherine, even for you. What about Eddie?"

"Eddie was a stupid human and I allowed him to live for far too long, if you ask me. He was also an asshole, and he died for it," Catherine explained.

"That may be, but even though this girl's father was a monster, he was still her father."

"I don't get you," Catherine frowned. "Why do you waste so much time and energy contemplating frivolous human emotions? You're not planning on becoming one of them, are you?"

He simply shrugged, following the police cruiser that was taking her away for miles in his mind. He couldn't comprehend her emotions, or feelings of sadness or loss or pain, but he wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away.

"Gil," Catherine warned. "You know that's not an option. It's too dangerous."

"If I can't turn human, then I'll wait for her," Gil replied. "I'll wait for her to get older, and then I'll give her the choice to be turned or not."

"_Why_? That's, it's... it's not _right_."

"We were all human once, Catherine, whether we want to admit it or not," Gil replied, as the image of the police cruiser taking her away finally disappeared from his mind. "And despite how much I want her, I'm not going to force this on her. I'm going to let her decide."

"I just don't get you, Gil. You're absolutely unreal. You're not going to just kill her and get it over with, which-- if you ask me-- is exactly what you should do. You're not going to change her when the other humans leave her alone. Instead you're going to risk exposing all of us just so she can say no anyways?"

"If that's what she wants, yes."

Catherine scowled, getting to her feet. "I still say you're making a huge mistake."

He didn't reply because he knew she was already gone. He knew Catherine would never understand, but that didn't bother him. He only needed to make _her_ understand.

It was going to take time, but he was willing to wait for her. He would give her all the time she needed.

In 10 more years, he would be ready and waiting.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews for the prologue. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it given theodd combination, so it was a very nice surprise to hear that people did :) Here's the next chapter, which takes place 10 years later. Sara is in college in this chapter, incase it's not glaringly obvious enough. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

"_**Trust in dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity."**_

**_- _Kahlil Gibran**

_10 years later..._

Something was very wrong with her.

Sara had been having nightmares. They weren't the usual nightmares about her drunken father chasing her down the hallway. They weren't about her father at all. And these were much more vivid, vivid to the point where she felt as if she were actually inside the dream experiencing everything herself. She felt like the main actress in some sort of sick, twisted horror film.

They hadn't made any sense; they were all flashes, jumbled together and blurred to form incohesive images, almost like memories. She simply decided it was because her nineteenth birthday was in less than a week, and around that time she always slipped into one of her moods. Her birthday always brought back memories of the night she became an instant ward of the state, and so she tried her hardest to ignore them and not encourage celebration.

But last night's dream was... different. It wasn't really a nightmare at all. But it didn't make any more sense than the others had; once again, the images were all blurred, one bleeding into the other, creating overlapping images of confusion. All she could remember was the black silhouette of what she believed to be a person; she remembered complete and total blackness, and then two bright blue lights gazing back at her, like shimmering crystals reflecting the golden sheet of moonlight from the sky.

She had woken in a cold sweat, unable to catch her breath for several seconds. Her hand had automatically gone to her chest and she placed it over her heart, feeling her erratic heartbeat. She remembered being in pain, as though there were thousands of needles in her chest all trying to poke their way out, only intensifying with each breath she took. It had gotten so bad she had almost called an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

But suddenly it had stopped. Her heart rate calmed, the pain disappeared, and she was able to breathe again.

Though every time she thought of those two blue lights staring at her, she felt the needles tickling her chest, and just as quickly as the pain would arrive, when she cleared the image from her mind, it was gone again.

Something was _very_ wrong with her.

"Sara!"

She jumped at the voice, unaware that someone had even been talking to her. "Huh?"

"I asked you if you were ready to go get lunch. If we don't hurry up, all the good tables are going to be taken."

"Oh."

"Well, are you?"

"Oh uh, yeah, sure," Sara cleared her throat, gathering her textbooks from off the grass. Tossing them in her book bag, she slung the strap over her shoulder and joined her room mate to walk to the campus cafeteria.

"You weren't listening to me, were you," Lisa accused her. "God, Sara. Am I really that boring?"

"No, Lis, it's not that, I promise," Sara frowned, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I've just been... I have a lot on my mind, is all."

"I'll say. You've been spacing out like that for the past two weeks now. It's starting to give me the creeps," Lisa replied.

"I'm sorry," Sara told her. "It's just that the physics exam is coming up, and I've been under a lot of pressure from Professor Stravinski, and--"

"Jesus, and look at your eyes!" Lisa pulled her to a stop, inspecting her face. "Have you been getting any sleep? You look like a football player with those circles! Don't you use the concealer I gave you?"

"Lisa, seriously, people are staring," Sara muttered.

"Answer the question, Sara."

"No, I guess not. Not really."

"What do you mean 'no, I guess not, not really'?"

Sara tried her hardest not to sigh in frustration. "I'm hungry, Lisa. And besides, if I told you, you'd just laugh at me anyway."

"Try me."

"I've... been having nightmares."

Lisa raised an eyebrow as they resumed walking. "_Nightmares_? So what, you stayed up one night and watched _The Exorcist_. You're a big girl, Sara, you know monsters don't exist."

"It's more than that, Lis," Sara shook her head. "I don't know... but these dreams, they're... they're _vivid_. Like I'm _in_ the dream."

"So what are these _vivid_ dreams about?"

"That's the thing," Sara bit her lip as she grabbed a tray from the stack in the cafeteria. "They don't make any _sense_. They're not really about anything at all. Like the one I had the other night; I was inside a burning building, and I was trapped. And... it just felt so _real_. I could actually feel the heat of the flames."

"So did some hot guy come and rescue you?"

"Lis!" Sara chided her. "I'm serious. Something _really_ strange is going on."

"Alright, alright, fine. So tell me more."

"Well... when I woke up, I was covered in sweat and I was way too hot, like I actually _had_ been in the house. And the strangest part about it was that I had felt my hand had get burned in the dream; the pain is actually what woke me up. And when I checked it after I woke up, it was... red. And the skin, it was almost charred."

"You're kidding, right?" Lisa asked as they sat down at an empty table. Setting her tray down, she slid into a seat. "I mean that's not possible. It was just a dream."

Lifting up the sleeve on her jacket, Sara held her hand up for her inspection, exposing the scarred skin. Lisa's gasp confirmed her theory.

"...Okay, I admit, that's freaky. But there are other logical explanations for it, right? I mean what if you burned it earlier that day doing something else?"

"Lis, I didn't _do_ anything else that day. I stayed in the dorm all day to study, remember?"

"Maybe, but I just don't see how that's possible," Lisa shook her head. "I think it's all in your head, Sara. You've been working yourself too hard for those stupid exams and you're finally losing it. You must've burned it on the coffee pot when you poured some. I keep telling you to be careful with that thing."

"Lisa, I _know_ what I saw, and I'm not losing it. Something strange is happening to me, and maybe it's something science can't explain. Maybe it's something no one can explain. All I know is that it's affecting me, and--" Sara gasped, the blue lights suddenly flashing before her eyes. Her hand flew to her chest, clutching at the skin there, feebly trying to cool the hot stabs of the jagged needles digging away at her.

"Sara?" Lisa jumped from her seat. "Sara, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"It's... it's back!" Sara ground out through gritted teeth, trying her hardest to remain calm. With each breath she took, the pain increased ten-fold, and she cried out in pure agony. The sound of her racing heart beat pounded loudly in her ears.

"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance! She's having a heart attack!"

He watched from half a mile away, concern and confusion painting his features. Something was wrong with her; she was in pain, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt the hot blood surging through his veins, beads of sweat adorning his pale features. His bright blue eyes contorted into a mask of pain. "Sara," he whispered in despair. "Oh, Sara."

Despite his better judgment, he began to run closer to the campus, knowing that he couldn't risk coming too close to her and yet lacking the restraint to stay away. As he approached the entrance of the campus, he heard her cries grow louder, and his blood began to boil underneath his skin. He started walking toward the cafeteria doors in earnest, before he realized that with each step he took, her screams increased in volume.

He stopped.

_It's my presence... just the mere fact that I'm standing so close is hurting her. _

He threw one glance at her pained face, standing so close and yet so far away, wanting to hold her and take the pain away, but plagued with the knowledge that he would just make it so much worse.

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from her perfect face-- perfect, even now, twisted in pain and agony-- he disappeared almost instantly, half a mile away in seconds.

Once he reached a clearing, he stopped, and he listened for her. "Damn it," he growled. The screams continued. _I'm not far enough._

He wasn't sure how far he ran, but he didn't stop until he was sure that he could no longer detect even the slightest hint of a whimper from her lips. He looked back the way he came, and his teeth curled over his lips in anger and hatred, cursing whatever God had forced him to live a life of immortality that caused her pain.

He growled so loud the earth began to shake underneath him, and in an instant he was gone again.

---

"...S-Sara? Are you okay?"

She was laying on the cool linoleum now, surrounded by the entire cafeteria and the campus nurse. They all looked on, terrified that she was going to keel over and die at any moment, as they had when the screams had suddenly come to a chilling halt.

"Sara? Answer me, please!"

Sara warily gazed at Lisa, with barely enough strength to even keep her eyes open, let alone answer her. "...The lights," she managed to rasp out.

"Lights? What lights?"

"The _lights_..." Sara pleaded with her to understand. The lights. The blue lights from her dream.

"Sara, you're not making any sense."

"There," Sara eyes flickered to the entrance of the cafeteria. "The _lights_... there..." She had seen him so clearly, standing there looking at her.

"Sara? Sara! You have to stay awake! God, we need some help!"

She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until the blackness had encompassed her again, body and mind, and she slipped into a deep, numbing slumber, knowing that the man with the blue eyes would be waiting for her there.

**TBC**


End file.
